Titles/dukes.
'438 Herzögliche Häuser - Dukedoms' zurück Insgesamt 438 Familien mit Herzogtitel, davon Heiliges Römisches Reich und unbestimmt 111, Königreich Frankreich 185 und Königreich Spanen mit 142 Häusern. '111 Herzögliche Häuser - Dukedoms' #Aerschot #Amalfi (1394) #Anhalt (1863) #Anhalt-Bernburg (1807) #Anhalt-Dessau (1807) #Anhalt-Köthen (1806) #Anjou #Antioch #Aosta #Aquitaine #Aerschot #Arenberg (1645) #Arenberg-Meppen (1803) #Austria #Bar #Bavaria #in Bayern #Beuthen #Bentinck #Bohemia #Brabant #Braunschweig-Lüneburg #Breslau 1163 #Brieg #Brittany (Bretagne) #Burgundy #Carinthia #Chablais #Cleve #Cleve-Jülich-Berg #Croy #Dachau #Ferrara #Fiano (1730) #Friedland #Görlitz #Glogau #Glogau-Sagan #Guastalla (1621) #Hannover #Havre #Hohenberg #Holstein-Gottorp #Jägerndorf #Jauer #Jülich (1356) #Jülich-Berg #Jülich-Cleve-Berg (1524) #Kärnten (Carinthia) #Krumau #Kurland (1737) #Leuchtenberg (14.11.1817) #Limburg (1139) #Lorraine #Luxemburg (1355) #Mantua (1530) #Marsi #Massa and Carrara (1664) #Mecklenburg-Schwerin (1348) #Melzi d'Eril #Meppen (1803) #Meranien #Mirandola (1619) #Modena #Montbazon #Montferrato (1574) #Münsterberg #Nassau (1806) #Niederbayern (Lower Bavaria) #Oberbayern (Upper Bavaria) #Oels #Oldenburg (1773) #Oppeln #Oppeln-Ratibor #Paliano #Parma and Piacenza #Pomerania #Prussia (1688) #Ratibor #Raudnitz (1789) #Reichstadt (1818) #Rothenburg #Sabbionetta #Saxony #Sagan #Savoy #Schleswig-Holstein (1474) #Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg #Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Beck #Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Plön #Schweidnitz #Sessa #Sora #Spoleto #Squillace #Swabia #Teck #Teschen #Traetto #Tuscany #Troppau #Urach (1867) #Urbino #Ursel (1716) #Württemberg (1495) #Zagarolo #Zähringen #Zator #Zweibrücken (1661-81) #Zweibrücken (1718-31) #Zweibrücken (1731-) '185 Französische Herzöge - French dukedoms' Die Auflistung enthält Familiennamen von mehr als einer Generation, die den titel für lännger als 30 Jahre geführt haben - there's a list of all French dukedoms that were held by more than one person for 30 years or more. Die zweite Datumsangabe zeigt an wann der Titel erloschen ist The second date indicates the date of title's extinction. 185 Herzogstitel, davon Mittelalter: 16, Vornapoleonische Zeit: 120, Napoleonische Zeit: 24, Nachnapoleonische Zeit: 25. '16 Mittelalterliche Häuser - Medieval dukedoms' #Guyenne (1259-1370) #Bretagne (1297-1532) #Bourbon (1327-1531)- #Bar (1354-1766) #Orleans I (1344-1392) #Anjou (1356-1481) #Maine (1360-1481) #Berry (1360-1417) #Auvergne (1360-1521) #Bourgogne (1363-1477) #Orleans II (1392-1498) #Alençon (1404-1525) #Nemours (1404-1503) #Valois (1406-1498) #Valentinois (1498-1548) #Longueville (1505-1694) #Vendôme (1515-1589) '120 Vornapoleonische Zeit - Old regime dukedoms' #Nemours (1524-1652) #Guise (1528-1675) #Estouteville (1537-1949) #Nevers (1539-1659) #Montpensier (1539-1608) #Aumale (1547-1631) #Albret (1550-1589) #Montmorency (1551-1632) #Chevreuse (1555-1655) #Thouars/La Tremouille (1563-1933) #Roannais/La Feuillade (1566-1725) #Penthiévre (1569-1687) #Mercoeur (1569-1669) #Uzes (1572- ) #Mayenne (1573-1738) #Saint-Fargeau (1574-1693) #Ventadour (1578-1717) #Joyeuse (1581-1675) #Piney/Luxembourg (1581-1861) #Epernon (1581-1661) #Elbeuf (1581-1825) #Retz (1581-1634) #Etampes (1582-1712) #Chatellerault (1583-1695) #Montbazon (1594- ) #Beaufort (1597-1688) #Vendôme II (1598-1712) #Croy (1598- ) #Sully (1606-1807) #Montpensier II (1608-1693) #Chateauroux/Conde (1616-/1830/) #Luynes (1619- ) #Lesdiguieres (1620-1711) #Brissac (1620- ) #Chaulnes (1621-1698) #Pont-des-Vaux (1623-1689) #Richelieu (1631-1952) #La Rochefoucauld (1631-1792) #Enghien (1633-1804) #Retz II (1634-1676) #Fronsac (1634-1822) #Saint-Simon (1635-1755) #La Force (1637-1755) #Aiguillon (1638-1800) #Valentinois II (1642-1716) #Rohan (1648- ) #Chateau-Thierry (1651-1802) #Bourbon II (1661-/1830/) #Orléans III (1661- ) #Chartres (1661- ) #Valois II (1661- ) #Randan (1661-1714) #Estrees (1663-1737) #Gramont (1663- ) #Rethel/Mazarin (1663-1738) #La Meilleraie (1663-1738) #Villeroy (1663-1794) #Mortemart (1663- ) #Saint-Aignan (1663-1828) #Tresmes (1663-1794) #Noailles (1663- ) #Coislin (1663-1732) #Aumont (1665-1888) #Nemours II (1672- ) #La Rocheguyon (1679-1762) #Roquelaure (1683-1738) #Beaufort-Montmorency (1688-1761) #Duras (1689-1838) #Bethune/Charost (1690-1800) #Quentin/Lorges (1691-1773) #Boufflers (1695-1751) #Montpensier III (1695- ) #Aumale II (1695-1773) #Chatillon (1696-1870) #Penthievre II (1697-/1793/) #Harcourt (1700- ) #Chateauvillain (1703-/1793/) #Guise II (1704-/1830/) #Villars (1705-1777) #Fitz-James (1710-1967) #Antin (1711-1757) #Rambouillet (1711-/1793/) #Chaulnes II (1711- ) #Rohan-Rohan (1714-1787) #Hostun (1715-1755) #Villars-Brancas (1716-1858) #Valentinois III (1716-1949) #Nevers II (1720-1808) #Biron (1723-1793) #La Valliere (1723-1780) #Mercoeur II (1723-1770) #Rochefort (1728- ) #Lauragais (1731- ) #d'Enville (or d'Anville, 1732-1792) #Chatillon (1736-1762) #Fleury (1736-1815) #Ayen (1737- ) #Lesparre (1739- ) #Broglie (1742- ) #Rethel/Mazarin II (1746-1826) #Coigny (1747-1865) #Aubigny (1749- ) #Mirepoix (1751- ) #Clermont-Tonnerre (1755- ) #Estissac (1758- ) #Laval (1758-1851) #Stainville (1758-1785) #La Vauguyon (1758-1837) #Picquigny (1761- ) #Praslin (1762- ) #Beaumont (1765-1878) #Beaufort-Montmorency (1767-1862) #Gisors (1776-/1793/) #Guiche (1780- ) #Polignac (1780- ) #Maille (1784- ) #Levis (1784- ) #Saulx-Tavannes (1786- ) #La Force II (1787- ) #Bauffremont (1787- ) '24 Napoleonische Herzöge - Napoleonic dukedoms' #Elchingen/Ney (1808-1969) #Abrantes/Junot (1808-1985) #Auerstadt/Davout (1808- ) #Castiglione/Augereau (1808-1915) #Montebello/Lannes (1808- ) #Raguse/Marmont (1808-1852) #Rivoli/Massena (1808- ) #Valmy/Kellermann (1808-1868) #Bellune/Victor (1808-1853) #Cadore/Champagny (1808-1893) #Plaisance/Lebrun (1808-1926) #Rovigo/Savary (1808-1872) #Dalmatie/Soult (1808-1857) #Trevise/Mortier (1808- ) #Istrie/Bessieres (1809-1856) #Feltre/Clarke (1809- ) #Eckmuhl/Davout (1809-1853) #Otrante/Fouche (1809- ) #Wagram/Berthier (1809-1918) #Reggio/Oudinot (1810- ) #Tarente/MacDonald (1809-1912) #Vicence/Caulaincourt (1811-1896) #Bassano/Maret (1811-1906) #Albufera/Suchet (1813- ) '25 Nachnapoleonische Zeit - Restauration dukedoms' #Saint-Leu (1814-1879) #Sabran (1817- ) #Talleyrand (1817-1951) #Doudeauville (1817- ) #Liancourt (1817- ) #Castries (1817-1886) #Crillon (1817-1880) #Montmorency III (1817-1951) #Narbonne-Pelet (1817-1901) #Damas-Crux (1818-1846) #Avaray (1818-1943) #Caylus (1818-1905) #Tascher de La Pagerie (1818-1902) #Rauzan (1819- ) #Montesquiou-Fezensac (1821-1913) #Decazes (1822- ) #Blacas d'Aulps (1824- ) #Caderousse (1825-1865) #Riviere (1825-1890) #Des Cars (1830- ) #Caraman (1830-1919) #Marmier (1839-1947) #Pasquier (1845- ) #Magenta (1859- ) #Morny (1863-1943) Quelle: Warren, Raoul de: Les pairs de France sous l'Ancien Régime, 1998, Les pairs de France au XIXe Siècle, 1999. '142 Spanische Herzöge - Dukes of Spain' #de Abrantes (Portugal) #de Ahumada #Comte et Duc de Alba de Tormes #de Alburquerque #de Alcala de Los Gazules #Marquis et Duc de La Alcudia #de Algeciras #de Algete #Comte et Duc de Aliaga #de Almazan #de Almenara Alta #de Almodovar del Rio #de Almodovad del Valle #de Amalfi (Italie) #de Andria #de Ansola #del Arco #de Arcos #de Arevalo del Rey #de Arion #de Arjona #de Aveyro (Portugal) #de Baena #de Bailen Castańos #de Bejar #Comte de Duc de Benavente #de Berwick (Royaume-Uni) #de Bivona #Prince de Duc de Bournonville #de Calvo Sotelo #de Camińa #de Canalejas #Comte de Duc de Cardona #Marquis de Duc de Castillejos #de Castro-Enriquez #Comte de Duc de Castro-Terreso #de Ciudad Real #de Ciudad Rodrigo #de Conquista #de Dato #de Denia #de Durcal #de Elio #de Escalona #de Estremera #Comte et Duc de Feria #Comte et Duc de Fernan-Nuńez #de Francavilla #de Frias #de Galisteo #de Gandia #de Gor #de Granada de Ega #de Grimaldi #de Hernani #de Hijar #de Hornachuelos #de Huescar #de Huete #del Infantado #de Lecera #Comte et Duc de Lerma #Comte et Duc de Linares #de Liria y Jerica #de Luna #de Mandas y Villanueva #de Maqueda #de Marchena #DeMaura #Comte et Duc de Medinaceli #de Medina-Sidonia #de Medina de Rioseco #de Medina de Las Torres #de Miranda #Comte et Duc de Moctezuma #de Mola #de Montalto #de Montealegre #de Monteleon #Comte et Duc de Montellano #de Montemar #de Montoro #de Najera #Comte et Duc de Noblejas #de Nochera #Comte et Duc de Olivares #de Osuna #de Palagonia #Comte et Duc de Parcent #de Parque #de Pastrana #de Peńaranda de Duero #Comte et Duc de Pinohermoso #Seigneur et Duc de Plasencia #de Primo de Rivera #de Regla #de Riansares #Marquis et Duc de Rivas #Comte et Duc de La Roca #de Rubri #de San Carlos #de San Fernando de Quiroga #de San Fernando Luis #de Sanlucar La Mayor #de San Miguel #de San Nicandro #de San Pedro de Galatino #de Santa Cristina #de Santangelo #Comte et Duc de Santisteban del Puerto #de Santo Buono #Prince (Italie) et Duc de Santo Mauro #de Santońa #de Segorbe #de Seo #de Urgel #de Sessa #de Sevilla #de Solferino #de Soma #de Sotomayor #de Sueca #de Talavera de La Reina #de Tamames #de Tarancon #de Tarifa #de Terranova #de Tetuan #de La Torre #de Las Torres #Marquis et Duc de Tovar #Prince et Duc de T'serclaes #de Uceda #Marquis et Duc de Union de Cuba #de La Vega #de Veragua #de La Victoria #de La Victoria de Las Amezcoas #de Villafranca #de Villahermosa #Comte et Duc de Vista-Alegre #de Zaragoza Kategorie:Genealogien